merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/Merlin Series 4 and Katie's newest movie
The Adventures of Merlin season four, now on DVD in the USA!!!!! YAY! I am now the proud owner of a Merlin series 4 dvd set! I've been waiting forEVER for this season to be out in the USA. I really can't WAIT to see A Servant of Two Masters ''and Aithusa again in particular! And I was super delighted by the fact that two of my favorite characters, Tristan and Isolde, are on the back of the cover. I was seriously not expecting to see them there any more than any other guest-star (that would be like if Freya was on the back of the series 2 boxset), so that was a lovely surprise for me. My only complaint -thus far, as I haven't even unwrapped the dvd yet, so I may have more later, who knows?- is the new packaging doesn't match with the former three series boxes. This month, I noticed all of the older Merlin box sets were on sale and new ones (of seasons one through three) were being displayed on shelves, these in new, smaller cases of the sort that look like they're for one disc but can actually fit like five. If I'd KNOWN they were going do this, I would have WAITED on rebuying my one through three sets (which I recently had to repurchance because my old ones skipped and some of the pixels got even more messed up when I brought them through those magnets at airport security checkpoints -they SAY this won't ruin your dvds, but I had a set of ruined Merlin dvds that proves this is not always true-). See, I had to buy series 3 THREE times; first time I got a bootleg with one cracked disc through online ordering (shame on you amazon, you were always so good to me before that nasty slip up!), then I had to rebuy it when I rebought the other two seasons. But it skipped on ''The Changeling and'' Gwaine'', so I had to exchange that one and my new replacement in a bag on my bike handlebars to get it home. Sadly the bag's shape and the cardboard did not go together well, in spite of the fact that I thought they would, and the sides got all dented and smushed. If I had had the newer shaped cases, I wouldn't have had this problem. I love the way the cardboard ones look (when they're in good condition which mine aren't entirely, sadly), and how grand they are and how they fold out, but with the way I live, in a small space, the smaller size would have been a HUGE help to me. Now I just have to suck it up and deal with the fact that my one through three boxes won't match my smaller series four one. Oh, and that my season three box has messed up edges. Well, it's okay, it's still better than the bootleg season 3 Amazon sent before that looked like somebody'' sat on it... So I guess I should be contented. At any rate, I'm going to put my season four dvd next to my ''Mists of Avalon dvd, because they're the same size and shape and they'll look nice together and have my other bulkier boxed Merlin seasons to the side of those and it will be fine. The important thing, really, I guess, is that all the discs work (I hope!) and I can watch the series without distraction/interruption. Katie Mcgrath's New Movie Well, I suppose I should say "mini-series" to be more exact, but in my mind, if it's not a continuing saga on TV that is at least one whole season long, it counts as a movie! So, anyway, it's called'' Labyrinth'', and I think it has something to do with the holy grail. I know, at least, that it is based on a book by Kate Moss, and that John Hurt (Kilgharrah) and John Lynch (Balinor) are in the film verison along with Katie. I very much want to see it, not only because of Katie, but because I have been a John Hurt fan since I saw'' The Storyteller'' (first series, not the greek myths one, which he did not appear in) and like him even more after his voicing Kilgharrah for five seasons. So my question to anyone out there is can you PLEASE PLEASE tell me if you know ANYTHING abot this movie coming to dvd in the USA? I ask because I think it aired on TV in Canada already, but I'm not sure, and I don't know about the USA date even for television and probably won't get to see it when it does air unless they show it on a Public Access channel (which I highly doubt). So if anyone has any notion of a possible dvd release date for the USA, share in comments if you please! PS: is anyone else excited about this movie? I also want to read the book; I skimmed the first chapter in a library and it seemed pretty good, even if that girl was stupid to go into a cave by herself. Category:Blog posts